histoire de chats
by can't reach the stars
Summary: une histoire qui m'est venue en regardant des chats que je me dois de coucher sur papier nyaaa


Orihime avait toujours eu un faible pour les animaux, les chats en particulier. Depuis la mort de son grand frère, elle vivait tant bien que mal dans leur appartement, enchaînant les petits boulots pour payer son loyer. Se sentant souvent seule le soir malgré son tempérament plutôt optimiste, elle avait décidé de s'offrir un chat pour son noël, espérant ainsi faire disparaître sa solitude. Elle s'était donc inscrite à l'association « hueco society » recueillant des chats de toutes sortes. Le délégué de cette association, un certain Sosuke Aizen, ayant lui-même un chat nommé Hogyoku, et semblant extrêmement attaché à ce dernier. Orihime avait également fait connaissance avec d'autres membres de l'association, tous amoureux des chats, comme Gin Ichimaru, avec sa chatte Rangiku au pelage roux clair et yeux bleu pâle, Kaname Tousen, un métis aveugle et ses deux chats, Hisagi et Komamura, le premier ayant une balafre sur l'œil et le second un museau allongé et au poil épais. La jeune fille aimait bien l'ambiance qui régnait dans la hueco society.

Orihime s'était pour le moment interdit d'aller voir les chats, attendant le jour j. Tous les soirs avant de se coucher elle rayait les jours sur son calendrier, impatiente d'arriver au 24 décembre.

Enfin, le jour tant attendu arriva. Orihime mangea son petit déjeuner à toute allure, et sitôt fini enfila un jean, un tee-shirt, un pull, enfilant par-dessus une grosse doudoune, chaussa ses grosses bottes d'hiver, son écharpe, des gants et un bonnet et sortit de chez elle, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle se força à ne pas courir, et c'est d'un bon pas qu'elle arriva devant le local où l'association gardait les chats. Elle toqua à la porte. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre puis un verrou se débloquant, laissant apparaître Aizen.

- Bienvenue Orihime, tu vas te décider ?

-Oui !

Le délégué de la hueco society sourit. « Suis-moi, je te montre l'entrée du paradis ». Impatiente, Orihime le suivit dans un couloir jusqu'à une porte. Aizen l'ouvrit, laissant la jeune fille passer devant lui. A peine entrée dans la pièce elle se retint de pousser un cri.

Devant son air le sourire de son accompagnateur s'élargit « je te laisse, préviens moi une fois ton choix accompli ». « Compris ! ». Sur un dernier sourire Aizen la laissa à sa contemplation.

Orihime regarda autour d'elle. Les chats étaient derrière une barrière qui faisait le tour de la pièce. La jeune fille se baissa et observa les différents chats. Elle vit en premier un vieux chat avec une cicatrice sur le front, allongé près d'un autre, dans la force de l'âge. Son regard passa ensuite à un chat noir aux yeux gris sombres à l'air distingué, à côté d'une petite chatte également noire, aux yeux bleu-violet. Des miaulements lui firent tourner la tête de l'autre côté. Un chat au beau pelage roux et aux yeux marron crachait et donnait des coups de griffes à un autre chat au pelage bleu et yeux bleu, les deux se roulant l'un sur l'autre en crachant. D'autres chats étaient autour du combat miaulant à tout bout de champ comme pour les soutenir. Orihime en resta bouche bée, se demandant ce qu'étaient ces chats. Elle en remarqua un autre au pelage rose –quoi ?- en train d'observer une fourmi, l'air très intéressé par l'insecte. Elle en vit un autre, gros, brun et très musclé en train de miauler d'une voix rauque autour des combattants, à côté d'un chat au pelage rouge –quoi ?- miaulant encore plus fort. La jeune fille se détourna du spectacle sanglant et là elle LE vit.

Noir et blanc, fin et plutôt élancé, il était assis dans un coin la queue autour de ses pattes, regardant le combat de loin sans y prendre part. Sentant un regard pesé sur lui, le chat leva les yeux vers Orihime, et celle-ci fut capturée par ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Son regard lui paraissait mélancolique et triste, comme si des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. La jeune fille sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. « Oui, se dit-elle en se rapprochant de l'animal à travers la grille, c'est celui-là et pas un autre ». Orihime s'accroupit en face du chat et tendit la main vers lui.

Il regardait d'un œil morne la bagarre entre les deux autres. Ce que ça devenait lassant. C'est alors qu'il avait remarqué l'humaine s'approcher et regarder les chats d'un œil curieux. Lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, il sentit quelque chose. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il leva la tête pour regarder un humain dans les yeux. Elle avait des yeux gris, et il ne put se détourner de ceux-ci. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se dit que, s'il voulait un maître se serait-elle.

Orihime vit le chat hésiter, puis avancer lentement vers elle, une patte après l'autre. Elle lui sourit et lui dit « c'est toi que je veux minou, et toi seul ». Le chat sentit une chaleur se propager dans son corps. « C'est toi que je veux comme maîtresse, et toi seule » lui aurait-il dit s'il pouvait parler. La jeune fille se releva, puis se dirigea vers le bureau du local, où elle vit Aizen remplir des papiers. Le délégué de hueco society lui demanda :

-Tu l'as trouvé ?

-Oui !

Aizen sourit.

-Dis-moi lequel tu veux.

-Le chat noir et blanc aux yeux émeraude.

-Oh, tu veux parler d'Ulquiorra ?

-C'est son nom ?

-Oui. Nous l'avons recueilli alors qu'il était seul dans la rue, semblant perdu. Il n'était qu'un chaton. De nombreuses personnes ont adopté les chats de cette association, mais jamais on ne s'est intéressé à lui, et jamais il ne les regardait.

- Pourtant quand je l'ai vu, confia Orihime, j'ai su que c'était lui que je voulais et pas un autre.

- J'en suis ravi, lui dit Aizen, attends moi je vais te le chercher.

La jeune fille patienta une bonne minute, avant de le voir revenir avec une cage de transport et le chat à l'intérieur. Le chef de l'association était griffé de partout. « Rebelle » commenta-il. Orihime sourit. Elle paya Aizen pour le chat, et après un au revoir sortit du local. Sitôt sortie, elle ouvrit la cage et laissa le chat sortir. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura : « bienvenue Ulquiorra, tout pourra recommencer, pour toi et moi ». Le chat ne dit rien, mais ronronna, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant.


End file.
